1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to a modularized pin and sleeve type electrical connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
Although it depends upon the requirements of the particular application at hand, an electrical connector for industrial use should have several attributes, namely, the desired mounting configuration, the capability of a number of different circuits, a method of positive keying to insure the matability of only specific connector pairs, and the ability to provide strain relief for properly sized cable or wire. Also, the connector should have the ability to allow either the male or female half, or both in the case of a cable-to-cable connection, to be portable. The opposite half would then be mountable to a stationary service box or piece of electrical equipment. Further, electrical connectors which are used in industrial environments must provide reliable performance under specified conditions of mechanical abuse, shock, chemical and moisture contamination, and frequent use. Moreover, they should be easy and foolproof to use and to service. It would also be highly desirable for an industrial connector to be universal in application, that is, capable of meeting several of the different application requirements noted above thereby permitting minimal inventories and eliminating the substantial delays commonly encountered when ordering specialized connectors for specific applications.
Many connectors found in the prior art satisfy some of the above requirements of an industrial connector. In fact, many connectors designed originally for military applications far exceed the technical performance requirements of an industrial connector. However, most such connectors are expensive, highly specialized, and allow little or no option to meet the variable specific requirements encountered with industrial applications. Further, there is little commonality of parts with such prior art connectors nor flexibility in how they can be used. Also, few prior art connectors are capable of easily being used with a lesser number of circuits than provided for by their design while still providing an environmental seal.
Because most prior art connectors which may be attached in the field are usually fixed at the point of manufacture as to the number of circuits, mounting, keying, and other such variables, a specific connector must usually be ordered to meet the requirements of a specific application. Thus, unless the right version of connector is available at the point of use or a nearby point of supply, that meets the immediate need, delays are inevitable.